Amazing Grace
History History of character is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers Angel is an Angel so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within her. Winged Flight: Angel as Angel posses two large bird like wings that protrude from her back. These wings allow her to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. Superhuman Strength: Angel possesses a degree of superhuman strength. She is capable of using her magical powers to augment her strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Angel is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Angel's body augments her musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Angel possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Angel. However, her unique physiology and mystical energies enable her to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. Immortality: As an Angel, Angel is functionally immortal. She is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Angel is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. Magical Manipulation: Angel can use this magical energy for various effects. Phasing: Angel possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Angel was phasing, she was, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Angel passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. *''Phasing Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing power, Angel was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Electrical Disruption:'' She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. Strength Angel is extremely strong Weaknesses Mystical Vulnerability: While phasing Angel was still vulnerable to mystical attack, however. Phasing Limitations: Since she was unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she could only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she traveled underground) as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for Angel to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury. As it is an active ability, if she can't see an attack coming, she can't phase through it. Category:Centurian Blues